Hometown Tragedy
by SacredFanFics
Summary: This happens 5 years after Love, Brittany, 6 years after Alvin. Brittany gets in a car crash and goes into a coma, now Alvin comes to see her after he finds out what happened to her. Will they get back together? R&R and recommend to friends if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hometown Tragedy**

_**Note this Story contains an adult themed plot.**_

***Read the second one first. You don't need to read the first one but the second one Is a Must read to understand.***

**"Ring Ring"**

**"Hello, Alvin Seville speaking."**

**"Hey Simon"**

**"Wait what happened"**

**"She's in a what?"**

**"I'm on my way now"**

**Alvin walked into room # 56.**

**"How is she Doctor."**

**"She's is a coma Alvin."**

**"How long do you think she will be in it"**

**"It could be up to years"**

**"Oh No"**

**"You better go home guy's, you can come back in the morning"**

**"Alright"**

**Simon: Alvin are you okay?**

**Alvin: No I'm not**

**Simon: What's wrong?**

**Alvin: The last thing I wrote to her was I can't live with you or near you. So please don't respond or ever contact me for a long long time. I will miss you.**

**Simon: I see. Well I'm sure Everything will be alright.**

**Alvin: I'm not so sure, she got in a crash Simon and I don't know what to say when she wakes up...If she wakes up.**

**Simon: Alvin I know you still have feelings for her.**

**Alvin: Yea so.**

**Simon: well maybe you should try to work it out and live together. The cheating happend 5 years ago. It's time to forgive Alvin she was a teen she's now 20. And you're 26 you've both matured alot over the years.**

**Alvin: Simon I just don't think you understand how much it hurts.**

**Simon: Actually after you left I caught Jeanette makeout with Zack from across the street.**

**Alvin: wow.**

**Simon: Yea, but now me and Jeanette are really thinking about our future together.**

**Alvin: I still don't think I should Forgive her though.**

**Simon: Well it's up to you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Wake up sleepy head!

**Hometown Tragedy**

_**Chapter 2: Wake Up Sleepy Head**_

**Ring Ring**

**"Yes Alvin speaking."**

**"Hey alvin it's simon get over to the hospital Brittany woke up"**

**"Alright I'm on my way"**

**Alvin took his time to the hospital thinking about what he should say to Brittany when she woke um. He then decided to be nice at first and mention the relationship problems later. Before he went to the hospital he went to the store for some flowers.**

**"Hmm which color would she like...How about...Pink."**

**Then after a long line of waiting Alvin made it to the car and got to the hopital.**

**2:00 AM Janurary 4th**

**Brittany: A-a-Alvin?**

**Alvin: Uhh...Hey Britt you're awake.**

**Britt: Y-You came to see me.**

**Alvin: Ya of course I mean we are or were really close.**

**Britt: Ya we were**

**Alvin: Get some sleep It's 2:00 AM**

**Britt: Okay, Night.**

**Alvin: Night**

**12:00 PM Janurary 4th**

**Britt: Al-Alvin**

**Alvin: Yes?**

**Britt: Are you going to stay with me?**

**Alvin hadn't thought of it that much he didn't know what to say. Other than to say...**

**Alvin: Yes I'm going to stay with you.**

**Britt: Good. I don't like when we fight.**

**Alvin: Me eather.**

**Alvin wanted to cry he told Brittany that he would stay but he hasn't forgiven her yet. But maybe Simon was right Maybe he should forgive .**

**Alvin: Come on Pick up Pick up!**

**Simon: Hello?**

**Alvin: Hey Si I need you to ask Dave something for me**

**Simon: What?**

**Alvin: Ask If I can Stay the night at the Hospital.**

**Simon: I don't think he is-**

**Alvin: Thanks Si you're the best Bye.**

**Janurary 8th 6:00**

**Alvin: Doctor when do you think she will be able to leave the hospital.**

**Doctor: She didn't have any major injuries so I'd guess about tomarrow.**

**Alvin: Oh alright**

**Britt: Alvin, Will you leave me when I get home from the hospital?**

**Alvin: No Britt I might stay a month or two then I will leave**

**Britt: Oh I see Okay.**

**So how do you like it? If you think it's borring it's because I am about to have a plot changer so keep reading. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Brittany's Romance

**Hometown Tragedy**

_**Chapter 3: Brittany's Romance**_

**Britt's Thought: So you think You're just going to leave me after a couple of month's well you don't know this yet but soon I will steal your heart away.**

**Janurary 10th 1:00**

**Britt: Alvin can you come sit by me.**

**Alvin: Sure Britt**

**Brittany waits for Alvin to sit down then sits on his lap and romanticly kisses him for 30 seconds until Alvin inturupts.**

**Alvin: No Brittany this can't happen**

**Britt: what why?**

**Alvin: You cheated on me with my brother.**

**Britt: I was drunk, I couldn't help myself.**

**Alvin: You didn't have to drink.**

**Britt: I know but-**

**Alvin: No but's, I'm sick of it I don't know if we can be friends.**

**Britt: Alvin...How could you say that...**

**Brittany then starts to "Cry" when Alvin says**

**Alvin: Cut the crap Britt I know you faking it**

**Britt: Dang it.**

**Alvin: See you're not even serious about how I feel**

**Britt: I am.**

**Alvin: No you're not. I can't stay here with you I'm going back to Dave's house.**

**Britt: You can't leave me all alone.**

**Alvin: I can and I am.**

**Britt: But..But...I...Need you.**

**Alvin knew the second he heard thoose words that she was right. She needed him and he had to stay.**

**Alvin: Fine I'll stay but i'm going to sit over there.**

**Britt: Okay...**

**Dave's House Theodore's room.**

**Theo: Ugh why did he have to leave and then come back.**

**Knock Knock**

**Theo:...Come...in...**

**Dave: Theo you can't just be down like this anymore. We have more important things to deal with. Brittany got in a crash and Alvin has to take care of her, and she cheated on him so I don't know how long he will last.**

**Theo: I know.**

**Dave: I think you should talk to Alvin.**

**Theo: I can't.**

**Dave: Why not.**

**Theo: He hasn't called me in 5 years.**

**Dave: I know but he's a busy guy... I don't know how he will act when he sees...you know...Jr.**

**Theo: Ya I Know**

**Cliff Hanger! SO guy's who's Jr.? Dave's new kid? Read to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Alviiiiinnn Juunnniiioorrr!

**Hometown Tragedy**

_**Chapter 4: ALLLLVIIIINN JUUUUNNNNIIIIOOOOOORRRRR.**_

**Brittany: Remember what I told you before we broke up?**

**Alvin: No what?**

**Britt: Well I said...**

**Alvin:...?**

**Brit: Well I want you to meet...our son Alvin Jr.**

**Alvin: What?**

**Britt: Jr.!**

**Jr: Yess mama**

**Britt: This Is your daddy Alvin**

**Jr: Daddy?**

**Alvin: When did you?**

**Britt: I Adopted before you left and I had to get him the day after you left.**

**Alvin: Oh uhh.. Hi Junior**

**Jr: Why rn't u with mommy daddy?**

**Alvin: uhh I am with your mommy son**

**Britt: What**

**Jr: What?**

**Alvin: Ya I was just taking a trip.**

**Jr: Ohhhhhh Okay.**

**Alvin: Jr. I need to talk to ur mommy alone okay?**

**Jr: Okay**

**Britt: SO you're staying.**

**Alvin: Brittany I love you why don't we put that thing behind us and begin our new family.**

**Britt: wait are you-**

**Alvin: Brittany will you marry me?**

**Britt: Yes!**

**So you guys Like the story? Well this chapter is short but don't worry we aren't ending the story yes.**


	5. Chapter 5: Alvin's Birthday Surprise

**Hometown Tragedy**

*** Orginally I was done with the 4th chapter but I decided to at least make 5 more chapters.* If I get 10 reveiws that suggestr things or how you think I will make it 15 chapters.***

**Ps Thanks for the reviews Thecakeluver.**

_**Chapter 5: Alvin' Brithday.**_

**Alvin: It's okay alvin It's just another birthday. Just now I'm with Britt again.**

**Brit: Happy Birthday Baby.**

**Alvin:Yaa...**

**Britt: Uhh I'm Going to pick up some Grocieries I'll be back soon.**

**On the way to the store Brittany Get's a phone call.**

**Britt: Hello?**

**Emily: Hey Britt!**

**Britt: Oh My God Hey Em whats up!**

**Emily: meet me at my house I need to talk to you.**

**Britt: Alright.**

**At the party Brittany get's drunk and see's A guy named Brad. Brittany Took Brad Home And Kissed him. Then Alvin Walked in the door.**

**Alvin: Oh..My..God. You did it again...**

**Britt: I Love You Brad**

**Alvin then ran crying into his room and packed his things and wen't to the bus stop.**

**Brittany: Alvin wait!**

**Alvin: No I can't stay with you**

**Britt: What about are son?**

**Alvin: You can handle him by did it before.**

**Britt: Please don't do this.**

**Alvin: Goodbye Brittany.**

**Theo: You're leaving again?**

**Alvin: Yes. Do you wan't to come with.**

**Theo: W-What?**

**Alvin: Do you want to come with me to Florida.**

**Theo: Can I really?**

**Alvin: Of course.**

**Simon: Can I Come with Jeannete.**

**Alvin: Maybe for a week. Theo Do you want to move in with me.**

**Theo: Yes I do.**

**Alvin: Alright guys pack your things we are going to Florida.**

**So how'd you like it? Well It's my 5/10 chapter unless I get 10 reveiws by the last chapter. Pleaase suggest Ideas for the story If I do extend the story to 15 chapters I need suggestions Thanks :D**


	6. Important Announcement MUST READ!

Hey guys This is an important announcement. Due to school, age, and growing up more, I have decided that after this story is finished there will be only 1 more ROMANCE Alvin and The Chipmunks FanFiction. This is the second to last one. I will how-ever continue writing fanfictions about Alvin and The Chipmunks they just might be in more tragic situations. I'm sorry but I just can't continue Romance anymore. This next one is the last one in this series. I am about to start the new Fanfiction and after that no more romance. So enjoy while you can. Thanks for support.

~~Kenny


	7. Chapter 6: New Love Part 1 of 3

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE PLEASE SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU DONT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT SEX OR SWEARING.**

**Hometown Tragedy**

**15 chapters if I get 1 more reveiw sorry bout delay new gf has appeard from Russia. lol**

**Ps Thanks for the reviews Thecakeluver and JMS135**

_**Chapter 6: New Love**_

** As Alvin moves to Florida with Theo. And Simon is riding his butt again now with Jeanette by his side Alvin is starting to regrett letting Simon join hours of Jeanette and Simon singing stupid and annoying road tunes, Alvin finnaly snaps.**

**Alvin: Listen here you little annoying pricks the second you sing one more note i will strangle you with this fricken radio cord.**

**Simon: I'd like to see you try.**

**Alvin then stops the car pulls out the radio cord as Jeanette pee's herself because of her fright Alvin moves tord Simon.**

**Alvin: So you wanna see me try ay smart mouth.**

**Theo: Uhh...Uhh...Uhh...I have to go the bathroom.**

**Alvin: I'll let you pee on the courpse while I'm strangling him.**

**Theo: Sounds good to me.**

**Simon: THEO!**

**Theo: alright alright, Alvin Im hungry.**

**Alvin: Fine, you can eat simon's body and pee on the bones.**

**Theo: Hmmm, I like the offer but Simon doesn't look very tasty, he looks like he would taste like spoild milk, roton egs, and dirty socks blenden in a mixer then pored into a simon mold.**

**Simon: Theo you're a...**

**Alvin: Alright i'm bored shut up and lets keep going.**

**Alvin drives to his new home and settle's in.(Put's his laptop on the desk and calls it home)**

**Theo: Alvin I'm hungry**

**Alvin: So drive to the Mcdonalds and get something**

**Theo: I cant drive.**

**Alvin: But you're 23**

**Theo: I cant pass the test.**

**Alvin: Have simon take you.**

**Theo: I cant he's busy**

**(Hears loud banging and screaming, moaning)**

**Alvin: NOT ON MY NEW BED.**

**Theo: It's a little late this has been going on for hours. How did you not notice.**

**Alvin: I thought they were pillow fighting.**

**Theo: They are just only jeanette has the pillows.**

**Alvin: What The-**

**Simon: ALVINN I NEED A TOWEL.**

**Alvin: IT better be a wite towel.**

**Simon: I only have Red ones**

**Alvin: Wait where is my hat.**

**Simon: Oh S*****

**Alvin: YOU SUN OF A B******

**Alvin: Oh Wait here it is.**

**Simon: Oh it really was a towel it wasn't your hat.**

**Alvin: your gunna buy me a new towel you know that right.**

**Simon: But I don't have any money I'm broke.**

**Alvin: Well you better get outside dance with your pants down for money then.**

**Jeanette: Alvin, What if I..**

**Alvin: God NO!**

**Jeanette: I was gonna say use my money but okay.**

**Alvin: Good now im tourturing both of you, simon humiliating himself, and other girls get to see simon without pants.**

**Jeanette: YOU LITTLE _**

**Alvin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	8. Chapter 7: New Love 2 of 3

**Hometown Tragedy**

**15 chapters Ps Thanks for the reviews Thecakeluver and JMS135**

_**Chapter 7:The new love**_

_**Same rating as T**_

**Alvin: Guys can you stop messing around.**

**Theo: Why you're not doing anything?**

**Alvin: I'm on Omegle**

**Theo: Oh.**

**Alvin: Hello Gorgeous**

**Theo: What is it.**

**Alvin: It's A girl my age that wnats to kik me.**

**Theo: What's kik?**

**Alvin: A messenger.**

**Theo: Oh.**

**Alvin types :**_** Hello I'm Alvin what's your name.**_

**Girl: **_**My name is Kristina.**_

**Alvin: **_**Cool I like that name.**_

**Kristina: Cool hey do you happen to want to meet up.**

**Alvin: Sure where do you live.**

**Kristina: In Russia**

**Alvin: What?**

**Kristina: I live in Russia.**

**Alvin: Oh well I live in the us.**

**Kristina: oh that's okay do you hate online dating?**

**Alvin: No... Why?**

**Kristina: Do you want to go out?**

**Alvin: Uhmm sure, why not.**

**Kristina: Cool, Later.**

**Alvin: See ya.**

**Kristina: Bye.**

**Alvin was surprised he now had a girl friend. The guy that settled for Brittany Had a girlfriend.**

**Alvin was tired and was about to go to sleep when He came up with a song idea.**

**Alvin: yea that sounds cool. **

**Alvin Quietly: Only you can make this world seem right.**

**Only you can make the darkness bright.**

**Only you and you alone**

**can thrill me like you do**

**and fill my heart with love for only you.**

**Yea that's it.**

**Alvin had been working on his carrer when things wern't going well with Brittany, but now he had a song that meant something to him, and only him.**

**Kristina typing: Hey Alvin.**

**Alvin: Hey, what's up.**

**Kristy: Nothin much homework.**

**Alvin: cool.**

**Kristy: Nah not really.**

**Alvin: Yea well I was thinking I could give you my Phone #**

**Kristy: Sure, Go ahead.**

**Alvin: Alright 1-555-435-9870**

**Kristy: Cool call you later, gotta go.**

**Alvin: alright Later.**

**Alvin's Phone rang.**

**Alvin: Hello?**

**?: Hey Alvin it's Zack from the record studio, yea well I played the tape you sent and CM productions would like to have you come in and sign a record lable. and then we might release your song as a single.**

**Alvin: That's great!**

**Zack: Yea I know! Be here by 4:00 sharp.**

**Alvin: Got it!**

**Zack: See you later Alvin.**

**Alvin: Bye.**


	9. Chapter 8: New Love 3 of 3

**Hometown Tragedy**

**15 chapters Ps Thanks for the reviews Thecakeluver and JMS135 and Kristina**

_**Chapter 8:The new love**_

***Hears Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal***

**Alvin: So annie are you Okay, Would you tell us if you're okay.**

**Simon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Alvin: Does Moonwalk in front of webcam.**

**Kristina: Nice moves.**

**Alvin: Hey Si jealous?**

**Simon: What. Pfft. ...no.**

**Kristina: It's okay to be jelly Simon.**

**Simon: NO ITS NOT!**

**Alvin: Dang the frick is his problem.**

**Kristina: Haha Who cares?**

**Alvin: I don't know, not me.**

**Simon: Stupid Alvin. How could he have such a cute girl and such a small brain?**

**Alvin: Beacause I'm That awesome.**

**Simon turns in shock.**

**Simon: Get Out.**

**Alvin: Nah**

**Simon: Getout**

**Alvin: No**

**Simon: GET OUT!**

**Alvin:...fine...but come near my G.F. and I will Murder you.**

**Simon: Get Out.**

**Kristina: Hey Alvin, I gotta go.**

**Alvin: Alright, Love you.**

**Kristina: Love you too. Bye**

**Alvin: Bye.**

**Theo: Hey alvin, wanna play Baseball?**

**Alvin: No thanks.**

**Theo: But..but...**

**Alvin: Sorry Theo I want to but Im practicing.**

**Theo: Oh... I understand.**

**Zack: Hey Alvin redy to sing?**

**Alvin: Yep**

**Zack: and a 1..2..3..4**

**Alvin then sings his new song "Only you"**

**Brittany: Is that OUR song? Alvin.**

***Radio: That was Alvin Seville's new hit Only You. He says he wrote it for someone really special.***

**Brittany Gasps.**

**Brittany: Can It be for me like when he sang it to me years ago?**

**Radio: A woman named Kristina**

**Britt: Kristina? KRISTINA. KRISTINA!**

**Radio: You are one lucky girl Kristina.**

**Britt: Oh no he didn't!**

**Alvin: Guys you know what time of year it is.**

**Simon, Theo: Christmas Time!**

**Alvin: That's right Time to go shopping.**

**Theo, Simon: Hurray!**

**Alvin: So where are we going to spend christmas?**

**Simon: I was Thinking at Dave's house with the Millers.**

**Theo: Ya me too!**

**Alvin: D-Dave's house...With...the m-m-Millers?**

**Simon, Theo: YA!**

**Alvin: Oh...Frick.**


	10. Chapter 9: Christmas Time Is Here!

**Hometown Tragedy**

**15 chapters Ps Thanks for the reviews Thecakeluver and JMS135 and Kristina**

_**Chapter 9: Christmas Time is here.**_

**Alvin: God I hate christmas shopping.**

**Alvin: alright books for Simon and Jeannete Cooking sheets for Elenor and Theo A new hat for me sweater for Dave, card for Kristina VHS for Miss Miller who is left? Oh yea... Brittany Ill get her a 5$ giftcard for walmart.**

**Britany shopping.**

**Brittany: Well im done with Christmas so I'll get a revealing outfit to win Alvin back. I will have him again soon.**

**Brittany in the car.**

**Radio: Yes you heard right Alvin's new cover album Invincible is comming out just intime for the Holidays Including 3 original Alvin Seville Songs one of which is his #1 hit "Only You"**

**Brittany: Ughh is there anything on not about Alvin.**

**changes channel**

**Radio: Will Alvin go on tour find out next.**

**Turns off radio**

**Brittany: I need a break.**

**Dave's house- Christmas Eve.**

**Alvin: Hey Dave thanks again for having us stay here for christmas.**

**Dave: No problem Alvin, Just happy to have you guys here again.**

**Alvin: Right this is the guy who kicked me out at 16!**

**Dave: Enjoy your stay Alvin.**

**Simon: So Jeanette having fun.**

**Jeanette: Sure, I mean It could use some music though.**

**Alvin: I'm not singing.**

**Jeanette: Oh come on! Your Good.**

**Alvin: Alright I will do it. What song?**

**Jeanette: How About "Don't Walk Away" from your new Cover Album. I love that song.**

**Alvin: Alright.**

**After half of the song.**

**Brittany: Hey Alvin.**

**Alvin: "Can't you see, I don't wanna walk away."**

**Song pauses.**

**Alvin thinking " You can do this alvin just say hello."**

**Alvin: Hi Brittany.**

**Britt: Wanna come upstairs and "Talk"**

**Alvin: Sorry guys but I have to stop the song and tell you guys all something important. I am Going on tour. I want you all to see my first show at The United Center in Chicago. I Payed for all of your tickets.**

**Dave: what?**

**Simon: What?**

**Theo: I knew this would happen...I am having serious Da ja vu.**

**Christmas**

**Theo: Can we open presents yet?**

**Dave: Yes.**

**Brittany: $5?**

**Alvin: Yep.**

**Simon, Jeanette: BOOKS!**

**Theo and Elie: COOKING SHEETS!**

**Alvin: A HAT I BOUGHT!**

**Brittany: $5.**

**Everyone eccept Brittany: CONCERT TICKETS!**

**Brittany: yay...**

**I know I it is not the best chapter I wrote I think it was the worst. But we still have 6 chapters left!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Conclusion :)

**Hometown Tragedy**

_**Chapter 10: The Conclusion**_

**Britt: Hey Alvin? Can I talk to you?**

**Alvin: Sure.**

**Britt: I was thinking mabey we could go out again.**

**Alvin: I dont think so britt**

**Britt: Come On!**

**Alvin: You Broke My Heart 2 TIMES!**

**Britt: Alvin Think of it this way 3rd times a charm.**

**Alvin: ...i'm not...okay fine this is your last chance.**

**Britt: YaY!**

**Simon: Next up Russia!**

**Alvin: i feel like im forgetting somthing.**

**Britt: u rn't**

**In Russia.**

**Alvin is having a blast on stage and after the show in russia backstage.**

**?: Alvin**

**Alvin: couldn't remember the voice of who that was until he turned around with brittany around his arm.**

**Kristina: Alvin?**

**Alvin: Awww _**

**The end...for now.**


	12. Chapter 11: Sadness For Life (The End)

**Hometown Tragedy**

Due To No More Books In This Series I Wrote This Last Chapter.

_**Chapter 11: Sadness For Life**_

**Alvin: Kristy I'm Sorry!**

**Kristy: No Alvin I Never Wanna See You Again!**

**Alvin: WAIT!**

**Kristina: No!**

**Kristina Runs Off Crying and so does Alvin Out to His Car.**

**Brit: Where Are you Going?!**

**Alvin: ...Home.**

**Alvin then drives as fast as he can to the airport. While He is driving in the snowy weather he notices the picture of Michael Jackson In His Car.**

**Alvin: Michael What Should I Do?**

**Michael Jackson's Voice: Well You Shouldn't Drive away angry.**

**Alvin: Oh Yea why not!**

**Michael jackson: because Bad Things can happen.**

**Alvin: Like what?!**

**MJ: Like someone getting hurt in one way more than you think.**

**Alvin: What do you Know your just a voice in my head.**

**Mj: Doesn't that mean im here to warn you?**

**Alvin: Leave me alone...**

**Mj: Listen Alvin Something-**

**Alvin: Go Away.**

**Mj: Alvin Listen Something Bad Is Com-**

**Alvin: LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Krisitna's Home.**

**Kristina: I Hate Him.**

**Turns on the news.**

**Breaking News: Explosion on 35th street , aparently a car just crashed into an gas truck. The bodys haven't been identifyed yet but we will find out after this.**

**Kristina: dang it nothin else on oh well i guess i watch-**

**News: THE BODIES HAVE BEEN IDENITFYED THIS IS A TERRIBLE DAY FOR US ALL. There was a celebrity driving in the car. The Body has been identifyed as Alvin Seville. We received word that they are hoping to revive unconsious Alvin at the Celebrity Hospital On 31st street.**

**Kristina: Oh..My...God!**

**Hospital-**

**Doctor: I'm Sorry guy's there is nothing we can do.**

**Kristina: What do you mean?!**

**Doctor: He's Offically Dead.**

**Everyone starts to silently cry over Alvin's Burned Body in the hospital just now noticing the flatline on the heart monitor.**

**Kristina: I...Never...Got to say goodbye.**

**~The End!~**


End file.
